In rail transport, especially in closed systems, such as roller coasters and in-house rail systems, both capacity/capacity utilisation and operational safety are of critical importance. Thus, when a multiplicity or plurality of rail-mounted cars is used in a transport system, maximum load capacities are often not exploited in full, even though a need for that would exist. This applies both to rail-mounted passenger cars, such as those used in fairground rides, and to transport systems involving cars, e.g., for transporting goods, raw materials, etc.
To ensure good capacity utilisation of a transport system while ensuring adequate safety, systems featuring external control have been developed, which measure, for example, the distances between railway cars in public rail systems and ensure minimum distances between cars, or which ensure compliance with maximum car speeds, in which connection the minimum required braking distances is a relevant input variable. However, safety buffers must be included, as, for example, the weight of a car, to an extent depending on the load, affects the braking distance under a constant braking force.
In cars, developments were primarily implemented which serve to optimise braking processes. For example, ABS systems were developed that prevent the wheels from locking during the braking operation, thereby ensuring that the braking action is optimised for ensuring the shortest-possible stopping distance. In this connection, the braking force predetermined by the car occupant is maximised.
For cars which are used in closed transport or rail systems and whose movement profile is possibly controlled from the outside, special control requirements apply. Thus, publication EP1230962 describes a brake disposed at the car wherein, before each ride commences, the laden car is weighed and the brake elements of the eddy current brake disposed at the car are correspondingly set for the entirety of the subsequent ride. However, this approach is relatively complex and inaccurate for the purpose of optimising the braking action.